stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations in Inamorta
Compiled here will be a list of locations in Inamorta that have names and set positions in the current timeline. Some of these names will be subject to potential change, and their positions may be modified as well. Also note that there may be various names for locations, given that there are many languages in use in Inamorta (the most common of which is typically referred to as Inamortan, equivalent to our English). This is a hand-drawn map of Inamorta' '''made by TheGrayStickman with additions by Pax Orderia and SpodermanAlwaysCan. '' Cranium: This is the name given to the entire Northern section of Inamorta, composing the iconic skull shape that has been mapped. This expanse is also the focus of The Great Northern Saga, which aims to display the array of cultures and nations that populated the region before Medusa would come to either assimilate, suppress or eradicate during her conquests in the 1st and 2nd Centuries ASE/CSE. Northern Cranium The Great Forest * Brow Ridge Eastern Cranium Fern * Nekros Symphramus(Ramus) * Invinojug * Eagle Mountains - The mountain range dominating the north of Ramus, with a number of high-elevation peaks. This serves as the home of the Theryn People. * Engrin Mountains - A series of mountains broadly separating the North-West and South-East lowland regions of Ramus, with its two component ranges being split by the Pass of Ivgar. * Juggerian Desert * Jugular Forest * Jugular Mountains Western Cranium This region encompasses the Zygoma Peninsula (the Westernmost peninsula jutting southwards) and the regions immediately north. Maxilla * Medusa's Castle Nasar * Necropolis * Morgon * Nasar River Rovaltinny Rovaltinny is the primary focus of events in Western Cranium in The Great Northern Saga, and encompasses a mountainous region located north of the Eclipsor homeland (this was later integrated into part of the territory). * Roval - The capital of the country is located roughly in the centre, in a pass that acted as the initial administrative separation of Rovaltinny before its expansion westwards. * Blebfennas - A frontier town on the South-East border of Rovaltinny. * Duiost - A military nexus to the west of Roval that served as the primary military mustering point and headquarters during the Kingdom's early expansion westwards. * Twilight Mountains - The collective name of the mass of mountain ranges located throughout the Zygoma Peninsula, so called due to their extreme elevation and renown for exceptionally beautiful sunsets. The Eclipsor Kingdom * Giridoshi * Eclipsor Mountains * Gathering Hill Southern Inamorta: This region of Inamorta can be split into two sections, the Romenlands to the East, and the Middenlands to the West, which would be South-Eastern and South-Western Inamorta respectively. The former is the home of the five nations introduced in Stick War and is the initial focus for much of the Stick War Series, as well as The Great Southern Saga. South-Eastern Inamorta (The Romenlands) Archidonis * The Great River * Archerrow * Sagittarius Magiacantio * Angoloccium * Nester Ordú * Meric (also referred to as Orderis) * Golden Fields * Norchester * Tirinth - A well-fortified Orderian town that served as the bulwark of the defences in the Summer Hills during Order's period of military consolidation. * Orrofalas - The principle harbour city of Order, heavily connected to Meric (and in some time periods, regarded as an extension of the city) Pertland * Petrann * Donglow Spearta South-Western Inamorta (The Middenlands) Ice Hills No Man's Land * Windfall * Hammerhold The Desert * Avhamar * Durkdall Westwind * Dunsul * Western Wood Inamortan Islands Eastern Islands Riff Frásogland Western Islands The Phalanges * Middenclaw Category:Lore Articles